Lock Down
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: There has been lots of stories of Gaara being a patient in the asylum and Sakura being the doctor. What if I switched the tables around? Sakura Haruno, the insane patient and Gaara, the doctor. Kankuro, Sakura's original doctor will be returning soon to work with his little brother. Temari and Shikamaru, the people who contributed trouble in this tale. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara Sabaku walked into Konoha's Asylum. The compound was large and it looked like jail. It is jail, indeed. Some of the patients kept a frown on their faces while the others looked like as if they were suffering.

Gaara was the son of one of the greatest company in the land but today he took a job as a psychiatrist. He was not to be messed with and he grew up a very bad childhood that only needs to explained by one word, abuse.

He had red hair and blue jade eyes, ringed by black. A kanji sign for love appeared on his forehead, as his scar. His sister, Temari was currently dating Shikamaru Nara who cheated on his girlfriend for Gaara's sister. His brother, Kankuro was also a psychiatrist like him but he was sent to the hospital just last month and he was still bedridden for the next few days.

Gaara also has an inner spirit inside him, Shukaku.

Gaara opened the door to the office. "Come in." On the chair, Tsunade Senju, head of the Asylum sat in a gendo pose. "So, you must be the youngest Sabaku, right?" she asked. Gaara nodded. "Ah, you look like just what your older brother described. Poor lad, he was beaten up by one of our patients." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Who am I going to take care of?" The red ehad asked. Tsunade stood up. "First, I will show you the hole building," The 2 walked out of the office and walked out to the hall. The blonde pointed to the blue colored door.

"Those are the patients who are D and C-Ranked. They're not that dangerous," They walked a bit further and she pointed to a yellow door. "Those are the B and A-Ranked ones. They are a little difficult but you could manage," She then pointed to the other side, to a door painted red.

"Those are S-ranked. They are really hard but you should be really careful with them, some of them are ex-criminals." Tsunade walked deeper into the hall until they stopped at a titanium door, guarded by 2 men. "Who?" Gaara asked.

"That... is my most difficult patient," Tsunade said. The blonde guard looked at Tsunade and she nodded. The second guard had brown hair and red triangle maks on his cheeks. The blonde unlocked a few mechanics and opened as small window the size of an eye. "Take a look." Tsunade said. Gaara walked to the hole and took a peek.

There was a girl, with pink hair but her face couldn't be seen. Her bangs covered her whole face and she sat on the ground, with a straight jacket. Gaara closed the window and looked at the blonde woman.

"She is going to be your patient. Her name is Sakura Haruno and she is age 17 like you. She was just released 4 years ago to the outside but then came back just 2 years ago. She is a very painful subject,"

"How?" Gaara asked as curiosity clouded his mind.

"Sakura... She has been here since she was 4. I'll tell you what you should be aware about,"

"Like what?"

"We have no idea about her past. She wouldn't tell us. She is extremely violent and she is mostly quiet. Kankuro-san was her doctor and he was actually one of the people she trusts but then last month she lashed out on him. No one knows why actually but we only know that your sister and boyfriend came. You will meet her in person tomorrow but for now, you must observe her for precautions. That is all, Naruto?" The blonde guard looked at Tsunade.

"Show him around." Tsunade turned and left the area, leaving the psychiatrist with the blonde guard. "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! That's Kiba," The boy pointed to the other guard. "And I'll be showing you the rest of the building!"

Gaara nodded and he took a liking to the blonde. "Alright."

* * *

The 2 sat down in the cafeteria. Gaara was eating his favorite dish, lizard tongue. Naruto began slurping on a bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, could you tell me about Sakura Haruno?" Gaara asked. Naruto's face turned from happy to serious. Gaara knew that this was a really big issue.

"Sakura-chan is my best friend here ever since they put me here. She may look violent but she's really nice! Please don't judge her, she's just... traumatized." Naruto said softly. Gaara could remember what it felt like to be judged.

"Anyway, she is still dangerous. One of the prized information we had about her was that she has a demon in her."

"Demon? Like Kyuubi and Shukaku?"

"Yup! I got Kyuubi, but we have no idea what Sakura-chan has. I must tell you, she doesn't like being teased." Naruto said, shuddering at a memory when a patient called her 'forehead' and that almost killed the patient but for now, he was in a coma.

Suddenly a girl with red hair and glasses appeared. "Karin, what are you doing here?!" Naruto asked through gritted teeth. Gaara knew that the boy was angered but why?

"I'm just here to tell the new guy about the freak!" Karin shouted. Karin gave a seductive smile at Gaara. "Hey, I'm Karin. You must be the freak's new doctor right? Stay away from her, she's a freak."

"Don't call her a freak! And be grateful she spared you at the cliffs last year!" Naruto shouted. "Hmph! Anyway, give me a call!" Karin winked at the red head as she walked away.

"Don't listen to her, she's just a bitch." Naruto said. He looked at his watched. "We gotta go! I have to get Sakura-chan's lunch!" Naruto said. He took Gaara's hand then took a paper bag and ran to the hall. When they got to the titanium door, Kiba chuckled. "About time you got it." He said as he began to unlock some of the mechanics. When the door opened, Naruto came in.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura stayed silent but a green glow turned to the blonde but suddenly he attention turned the stranger. "Oh, that's Gaara! He's also going to be your other doctor!" Gaara looked at the pinkette's forehead. There was something written but he couldn't see. It was dark but the only source of light was from the outside.

"Hn." Sakura responded. Naruto laid out some dango and began to feed Sakura. Gaara watched the 2 and then Naruto left the room after he helped Sakura lay down. This girl was strange, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara walked into the building at 5 AM. Naruto and Kiba were asleep at their posts and Tsunade was passed out on her desk from a hangover. He was fairly disappointed at their behavior and lack of energy. The full moon's light shined down on Sakura's pastel locks. Sakura's green eyes were wide awake like a hawk's.

Gaara, who stood by the metal door, began to read Sakura's file. It was pretty long so it had too much information.

**Patient: Sakura Haruno**

**Age: 17**

**Date of Birth: March 28**

**Blood Type: O**

**Gender: Female**

**Background: Unknown**

**Sakura was traumatized by an age around 4. She was found at the Asylum hospital station somewhere around when she was 4. Parents are unknown. Her past doctors had described her as the 'Devil's Daughter' and others. Her last doctor, Kankuro Sabaku had been a successful doctor in her case. Sakura's forehead had a scar with the kanji sign for 'cursed, another scar on her arm that has a scar of 'monster' and other on her shoulder saying, 'demon'. There was a seal on her stomach of a white and gray wolf.**

**Has been set out the hospital about a few years ago but then returned without any improvement, as if she was the same for the past years.**

**Last month, Temari Sabaku and Shikamaru Nara went with Kankuro for a visit. No one knows what exactly happened but a patient said that Sakura attacked Kankuro. Sakura says nothing after the incident but she demands and prays that Kankuro returns back safetly.**

**Updated: October 24 2013.**

Gaara heard Kiba wake. "You sure came in early. " He said as he tapped Naruto to wake up. "Alright! I'm getting up." Naruto said as he took out his keys.

He opened the door and then Kiiba came inside. "Hello Kiba." To Gaara, her voice sounded cold, emotionless, stainless and sharp like a knife. It was like an ice glance or a broken mirror but it wasn't high.

"Sakura, we gotta get you clean, alright?" Kiba said. Sakura nodded. When Sakura got out, Kiba supported her by holding her hand.

Gaara looked bewildered. Naruto grinned. "I know what you're thinking, we aren't perverts. We get used to it. Kankuro also had to do this once." He said. Gaara's face turned red. As she walked, the patients tried their best to keep their distance from her.

Kiba entered a bathroom and began to give Sakura a bath. Gaara watched as Kiba poured water over Sakura's short pink hair.

After a few minutes, the 2 came out, clean. "Sakura, we have to go to therapy." "Alright." The 3 led Sakura to the white room. They set her down. Suddenly more people came. Tsunade and another few guys in black cloaks and red clouds.

"Akatsuki." Sakura said. "Haruno." They all said. "Alright! Let's get started! Introduce yourselves!" Tsunade said.

"My name is Tobi!" The boy with an orange mask and cloak said.

"I'm Deidara, un. I love my art which is a bang!"

"I'm Sasori..."

"Kisame."

"Itachi Uchiha, hn."

"Nagato."

"Konan."

"Hidan, bitches!"

"Kakuzu."

"I'd rather die." Sakura said. Everyone stared at her wide eyed. Sasori and Deidara flinched and the rest took an inch back. "Sakura, that's not nice." Kiba said.

"My name is Sakura..." Sakura said while trying to make a smile but failed. "Alright, please tell something about yourself!"

"I am a good boy!"

"I love explosions!"

"Art... is forever.

"I like swords."

"Hn, honor."

"Peace."

"Peace."

"Sacrificing to Jashin!"

"Money."

"Your death." Everyone shivered at Sakura's tone. "Sakura." Tsunade's tone was threatening but Sakura didn't flinch. "Sakura, why must you do this every year?!" The blonde woman shouted. Sakura kept that emotionless look on her face.

"Who cares? Why don't you get rid of me?" Sakura asked. Gaara saw her eyes pleading for death or a painful punishment. Funny cause when Gaara was younger, he used to have those eyes.

Tsunade didn't answer. "Alright, today we will be having spars. Sakura, make sure you try to not kill your opponent. Sakura, you're with Hidan..." The names were paired up and they all went out to the field.

"Sakura and Hidan, step up!" The 2 walked up and stared at each other. Sakura kept a straight face while Hidan grinned at her with his scythe in his hand.

"Begin!"

Hidan ran at Sakura at full speed with the scythe ready to slice her in half. As the scythe went to destroy her, she quickly dodged the sharp metal edge. Hidan kept on swaying his staff in swiftness but Sakura kept on dancing her way out of his way. She was like a ghost. Hidan stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Get back here, bitch." He said but the pinkette was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, Hidan felt a pain on his back. He whipped his head around to see Sakura's hand, impaled deep into his back. "AAA! GET OF ME BIOTCH!" He shouted. Sakura jumped back before he could attack.

"Devil's Playround!" She shouted s she slammed both of he hands into the ground. Suddenly, hundreds of skulls came up from the ground and began attacking Hidan. "AAA! I forfeit! Happy now, bitch?!" Hidan screamed. Sakura turned around and left the battlefield, her skulls sinking down into the ground. "That was freaky." Kiba said. Sakura chuckled as she sat down beside Naruto.

Gaara found out she didn't even get a scratch in that fight. Sakura kept an emotionless face throughout the class. Gaara began to see something that connected Sakura with him. Gaara could notice that she gave the exact same look when he was in the battlefield. What was with her?!

They exited out of the class. As Sakura was about to go back to her room, a girl with raven blue hair and pale eyes came. "Sakura-san, you have a letter from Kankuro-san!" She said. Sakura's face lightened as she gently snatched the envelope from Hinata. "Who is this?" Gaara asked the blonde.

"AA! This is Hinata-chan! My girlfriend! She's also a nurse here!" Naruto said with pride. When Hinata left, Sakura opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Hey! How are you doing? I am worried sick about you, young lady! Wait... That reminds me, did you get into any trouble? If you did, please don't get into anymore and if you didn't, good girl! Alright, I'll be coming back in a few days. I am alright, you didn't injure me. Naruto and Kiba had been telling me how you were doing actually. I'm sorry, it wasn't your fault. _

_Temari and Shikamaru were scared shitless! Haha, those 2 pussies. I wonder, did you have anything against them? I hope you do against Temari, she's a bitch! I heard that she stole Shikamaru from another girl. I hope that other girl's alright. I mean, I've been trying to tell that Nara dude that my sister will just do something to him like her past boyfriends. Wait, Oh yeah! Christmas is coming soon but don't worry, I'll be there. Just be good alright! _

_Love, Kankuro. _

_(P.S say hi to my little emo brother for me!)_

Sakura chuckled at that final statement. Although on that side, he was sort of emo. Before they shut her in, Sakura gave a whisper.

"Kankuro says hi, to his brother." Gaara almost cracked a smile but he didn't. "Sakura-chan, we will all go to the recreation room later! For the meantime, Gaara will stay with you inside!" The door suddenly opened and then Gaara was pushed in the dark room.

"Bye!" The door shut close, leaving the 2 people in. In Gaara's eyes, the room was dark, with a bullet-proof window on the side, showing the clouds. The heater/air conditioner was up high that Sakura couldn't reach unless she climber but that wasn't possible.

Sakura sat down crossed-legged with her bangs covering those emerald green eyes that she so hates. Those eyes were one of the reasons she was _cursed_.

Gaara sat down. "My name is Gaara Sabaku." Sakura stayed silent for a moment. "My name is Sakura Haruno, the Devil of the Asylum." She said with a dark glint in her face.

"I would like to ask you a few questions, anything else?" Gaara asked, his blue eyes flashing to her. Sakura gave a sharp evil grin.

"You are too stupid enough to realize that you just signed a contract to hell's gate." Sakura stated. "Excuse me?" Gaara asked.

"You're excused." She said, annoying the man. "I am here to help you, Haruno. I'll ask you, would you like to be kicked out of here?" He asked in a threatening tone.

"Hn, actually yes. This place can't help me. Only Kankuro, Naruto and Kiba may have opened the few barriers of me but not enough to make me tell them about my past." She said with a smirk.

"Hn, let's begin. What's that on your forehead?" Gaara pointed. "I might ask you the same thing." Sakura said with a serious face. Those 2 have the same place of markings but 2 different words. Gaara's invisible eyebrow rose.

"It's personal. You?" Gaara asked. Sakura's serious face turned evil and her mouth formed an insane grin.

"This... This is not a tattoo. It's a scar." She said simply, not giving any valuable information to her doctor. Gaara looked at her arm. He wanted to see how deep the scar on her arm was. He wanted to know. He attempted to grab her but then Sakura scratched his wrist.

"Gaara, no!" Naruto's voice was heard over the intercom. Sakura took a few curious looks at the doctor's reaction which was surprised.

"If you want to know why no one helps me, ask the other doctors. They know, they have tried me before and until now, I gave them nightmares." Sakura said. "Hn, you're bluffing." Gaara answered.

"Oh really?" She asked. The door opened and Naruto came in. "Gaara." Gaara got up and left with his friend. Once they were far from that titanium door, they spoke.

"You do realize that Sakura was telling the truth, right?" He asked. Gaara's jaw dropped only a little. "It's true, the other doctors tried once and now, they never stepped a foot near her room. And no one knows how she does that but she tried it to Kankuro once but he wasn't really freaked out. He was only shaking." He said. Gaara looked surprised.

'Looks like she doesn't want anyone to help her? So that must be why she keeps everyone out except for those she trusts.' Gaara thought.

"Ah, don't worry. She might open up to you a little. Let's go, Granny Drunk Tsunade wants to see you." Naruto said with a smile.

Gaaa nodded and the 2 walked through the halls and into the office.

"So! How is my worst scary and dangerous patient?" Tsunade asked. "She... She scratched me." Gaara said clearly. "He tried to... grab her arm?" Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"YOU WHAT?! BAKA!" Tsunade shouted on the top of her lungs. "Naruto, why didn't you tell him that Sakura doesn't like to be touched unless it was by someone she trusts?" The furious blonde asked, cracking her knuckles.

"HA?! Was I really supposed to tell him that?!" Naruto screamed. "Yes... Naruto please leave the room." Naruto nodded and exited the room, knowing that what Tsunade was going to say was only for Gaara's ears only.

"Gaara, let me see the scratch." Tsunade said. Gaara handed her his arm. Tsunade took a deep sigh. "It's her defense. Gaara, come here, it's best that I tell you..." Tsunade walked to her drawer and took out a big box. Gaara felt like as if that box was full of memories that nobody wanted to see unless... necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Tsunade Senju was on the way to the Medic station. It was 10 in the evening at the June 17th. Why? There was movement happening. At that time, she took care of the security. Yeah, she was a guard in the asylum. Tsunade slammed the door of the Medic station open._

_"Freeze!" She shouted but then she dropped her gun. There was a child, covered in blood. She laid on the bed, attempting to wrap a gauss around her arm. Her forehead was done but her arm was bleeding heavily. The girl's pink hair was covered in that red crimson liquid along with every part of her body. She winced in pain. _

_"Wait! Stop!" Tsunade shouted. The girl looked at her with dead eyes before she passed out from blood loss. "Somebody help me!"_

Tsunade opened the box. Gaara's eyes widened. There were pictures of a young girl in rags, bleeding to death, a ragged teddy bear and a few stuff covered in old cloth.

"These are the things that Sakura had as a child when I found her in the medical station a few years ago. She looked so... scared and pained. Sakura was silent but then she spoke to me, who she was but where did she come from and what happened to her. She was separated from the other patients as well in the past," Tsunade pointed to the ragged teddy bear.

"That was taken from her from another past doctor who scolded her. You see, Sakura wants to keep people away from her and that was the reason she scratched you and tried to scare you. She doesn't want to be loved but she wants to be at the same time." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade, what did those scars mean?" Gaara asked, referring to the kanji on her forehead. Tsunade stayed silent.

"I... I don't know but it has something to her past. Probably she was abused and she did that to herself to mark herself as someone who was cursed. Who knows? Probably her parents abused her or hated her. The only thing I got connected to that was this." Tsunade took a video tape out of the box and inserted it into the DVD tape player.

_Sakura was chained to the table as she sat down on a chair. A doctor sat down and began to ask questions until he said something really offensive to Sakura._

_"Didn't your parents teach you any manners?!" He shouted. Suddenly, the table began to shake violently. The doctor looked up in horror to find the girl's green eyes turned black fully._

_"No," Her voice was low and sharp like a knife. "They didn't teach me any manners... But they did lock me up in that damn cell because of my damn **DEMON!**" She began to grow sharp canines then she broke the chains . She lunged at the doctor and suddenly the screen turned into static._

"She turned pretty violent at that time and began attacking anyone who goes near her by a kilometer for the week." Tsunade explained as she took the video tape out. Gaara's jaw hung slightly. So, what there someone like him? Someone who suffered that same pain as he did as a child?

"So, that was her Asylum background. So please don't ask any questions that has anything connected to family, please? You may go now."

Gaara nodded and left the office. Sakura had been transported to the recreation wing. Gaara stood by the mirror/window and watched his patient's actions.

* * *

Sasori took a seat beside Sakura on the table. "Hey, Pinky." "Hey Sasori. What do you want?" Sakura asked with soft eyes.

Gaara took a notice to this behavior. "It's Deidara... He swallowed clay... again..." Sakura sighed and stood up and walked to the blond male. Sakura punched Deidara's gut and he spat out his white clay. Sakura went back to the table with Sasori. Gaara was shocked by her behavior. She had helped someone!

"Happy now?"

"Thanks." Sasori left the table, leaving Sakura in the room. Sakura saw Tsunade by the doorway. "Tsunade-shishou, can I got outside and train?" She asked with boredom in her eyes. Tsunade nodded. Sakura ran out of the room. Naruto, Kiba and Gaara got out of their watching post and followed Sakura.

Sakura was outside on a field, surrounded by walls. She took a deep breath then punched the ground! Meanwhile, Gaara and the 2 guards were near her but then they suddenly felt like an earthquake occurred.

"Earthquake?!" Gaara asked in fear. "Nope, that's Sakura-chan." Naruto replied. The 3 finally got to a destroyed surrounding. There were large craters on the ground and the wall looked like as if it was about to break.

"Good job, Haruno." A voice on the intercom echoed. The whole surrounded turned out to be a private advanced training center where Sakura could train in peace.

"You may exit the Training Center." Sakura bowed and exited the room. "Sakura-chan, you did go there!" Naruto praised.

Sakura smiled slightly at her guard. She took out something from her pocket, an MP3. She put on her earbuds and listened. She entered her room and Gaara entered.

The 2 stared at each other, as they sat down. "U-Um I am so-sorry for trying to hurt you ear-earlier..." She stuttered. Gaara's inner thoughts were shocked. 'D-Did she just apologize?! I thought she was... dangerous.' He thought.

"I thought you we-were going to force me like the others but you are different," Sakura said to the man. She began to move closer to get a better look of him.

"Your eyes... They are like mine," Sakura said with a curious face. Gaara backed down but found himself leaning against the soft walls. "So... Lonely and..." Sakura leaned in closer to his ear. "Abused."

Gaara stumbled back away from her. Sakura looked like a Ice Princess, locked away in the tower suffering pain while Gaara was the abused peasant. Sakura tilted her head a little with a slight pout. The door opened. Gaara got up, said goodbye to his patient and left the room.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the wall. "Why? Why are they always scared of me?" She asked the 2 objects in front of her. She smiled.

She grabbed a stuffed ragged bear. "Don't worry, your still my friend, Rina." She said as she hugged the bear. The other object in front of her began to play a faint melody... A music box with a locket inside.

Sakura began to cuddle with the bear, collecting those warm memories.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura woke up. The sun shined on her eyes. She hissed as she got blinded by the light. "Damn..." She said. She got up and let her tired eyes wander through the room. Sakura looked at the sun, which she hated. 'It's just 5...' She thought. Sakura got up and walked to the titanium door.

**Knock Knock**

She knocked on the door, hoping that someone is there. No... No one's there yet. She sighed but then the door was clicking. The door opened, revealing Karin.

"Karin, what do you want? I am no longer your patient." Sakura's voice was cold but strong at the same time. Karin smirked. "Your treatment." She said, holding a bottle in her hand. Sakura's eyes widened as she stumbled back. Karin closed her in in a corner. "No more Kankuro to save you this time," Sakura looked frightened as she unscrewed the bottle.

"Oh don't worry... Nobody will care." Karin ran at Sakura and put her in a lock. Sakura's mouth shut close when the bottle came close to her face, Karin kept on pushing it to her mouth and finally... The liquid had spilled into Sakura's mouth as she gurgled in pain. Karin got up and took the bottle. She kept on smirking as she went out.

"What were you doing to Sakura?" Karin stopped smirking as she saw the person in front of her, Gaara. "Gaara-san, I was just-" Karin got cut off when Gaara snatched the bottle from her. The description of the bottle explained everything.

"You were forcing her to take unnecessary drugs!" Gaara said angrily, Shukaku raging inside. "She asked for me to get them!" Karin accused, the devil by her side. Gaara gave her back the bottle, not believing her. He came closer to her ear, "If you do that to her again, I will kill you." And with that, Karin hurried away, frightened by the red head's words.

Gaara entered the room, finding Sakura vomiting the drug that Karin gave her. It was a big mess, the liquid was blue and it did not look edible. "Damn it!" Sakura shouted, hitting the soft floor with her fist. She kept on doing the same thing all over again until Gaara placed his hand on her wrist. "Stop." He ordered but Sakura just bit his hand. Gaara winced in pain slightly but then pulled his bloody hand away from the psycho.

"Tell me, are you going to hurt me like the others, saying that I am the monster? I know that you will be like them... Doctor." Sakura said coldly.

"Hn, you should learn how to respect people." He said, wiping the blood from his hand but a laugh was given back to him by his statement.

"Respect?! You're kidding me. How am I supposed to respect other people when they say that I am a devil and they look at me like a wild animal?!" She asked, as if that question was ridiculous. Gaara heard the door fly open. "Ah! Gaara, I see you are here with Sakura-chan!" Kiba appeared by the door with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Sakura-chan, you got therapy!" Naruto dragged the patient to the other room which was half empty. There on the seats was Sasori. Sakura took a seat beside him. "So, how is this one?" Sasori pointed to his look-a-like.

"Hn, he treats me like the rest. A doctor who doesn't care about his patients but for pride." Sakura replied. Gaaa had heard her comment and he was about to shout at her when Naruto held him back. "Stop, she wants you to do that." He informed.

"Alright! Today is singing!" Tsunade declared and everyone groaned. Gaara noticed that Hidan, Sasori, Deidara and Sakura were smirking. The 4 raised their hands. "We would like to fucking perform." Hidan proposed.

"Then step up and take a place."

The 4 got up and took their places. Hidan took the drums and Deidara took a guitar with the 2. Sakura and Sasori took their places by the microphones.

(_"Riot" - Everyone_

**"Riot"- Sakura**

"Riot"- Sasori 

I don't own Riot by Three Days Grace)

"Let's start a Riot!" They all shouted. Deidara began to play the electric guitar and so did Hidan.

"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on"

**"You're not the only one**  
** Refusing to back down**  
** You're not the only one"**

_"So get up_

_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot!"_

**If you feel so filthy**  
** So dirty so fucked up**  
** If you feel so walked on**  
** So painful so pissed off**  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
_So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_

_ If you feel so empty_  
_ So used up, so let down_  
_ If you feel so angry_  
_ Just get up_

_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot, a riot_  
_ Let's start a riot"_

"WOHOO!" The other patients rooted. Sakura smirked with her red headed partner. "You are all dimissed!" Tsunade declared. When Sakura, Naruto and Kiba left, Tsunade was alone with Gaara.

"Tsunade, I need advice for working with Sakura. She's-"

"Unstable and very difficult, I know. You should go ask your brother, he obviously worked with her for a few years."

"Yes, ma'am."

Gaara walked back to check on Sakura's room, hoping Karin wasn't there to drug her. He peeked into the small window and saw Sakura hugging the teddy bear by the corner. He left the Asylum and drove to the hospital.

* * *

Kankuro sat on a chair, by the desk with Gaara on the other side. "So, what's seems to be the trouble little brother?" He asked.

"Your patient, she has been attempting to scare for the past time." Gaara answered, his arms crossed. This was when Kankuro got serious.

"Sakura... She's very stubborn, she won't back down from a fight. She is most likely to attack anyone who she came in contact with. Did she try to hurt you?"

"Yes, she apparently scratched me." Kankuro was trying hard not to laugh, the Invincible Gaara got scratched by a girl?! That was just priceless.

"That's rare, she would be most likely to beat you to a pulp and hurt you emotionally but scratches? That might mean that she could've take a liking to you. She may not show it but, she likes you man!" Kankuro said proudly. Gaara turned to leave but then Kankuro held his arm back.

"Gaara, please don't judge her," His voice sounded sad and caring. "She... She just had a bad childhood. There were hints that she was hated by her parents and being called a demon so please.. Try to help her. Here is what you should do." Kankuro handed Gaara a notebook with the title "Sakura" in it. "Alright." The door opened. There was Temari and Shikamaru, standing by the doorway.

"Hey, lil'bro." Temari said. "Temari." Kankuro and Gaara glared at their sister. She happened the be the middle child so Kankuro had more power in the system but she happened to be a girl so it was useless to fight her.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru commented. "We only came here so that Gaara could tell the psycho that she is like a barbarian and savage." Temari said with a smirk, knowing that Kankuro will be pissed. And she was right.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He hissed. Temari gave a laugh. "Why don't you be like me?"

"Why the hell would I be like you, a whore?!" He sneered, his head raging with fury. "Hmph, Gaara, tell that girl that she'll never be free with that attitude." She said with a smirk. "Hn."

"Let's go." Temari left the room with Shikamaru, Kankuro sighed. "You know, sometimes I'd want to let Sakura out and let her kill Temari." He said. Gaara nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Warning: Sakura is nice here.**

* * *

**Note 1 (1st week) **

**Sakura doesn't like being touched by anyone unless they have spent lots of time with her. (Kankuro, Naruto and Kiba)**

Gaara entered the room where Sakura lays. Kankuro had delivered a present for her, a painting kit. Sakura was apparently in a calm and nice move so this would be a perfect time to _bond_with her. Gaara close the door quietly, not to snap her out of her trance. "Good morning Sakura,"

"Good morning." She said, in a robotic state. Gaara took his clip board and began to take his notes. It was rare when she was like this, calm and contented. Gaara took a glance behind her and took a look of her art. The background was a burning field and on the front was a girl with her skin flaming all over her skin. It looked like Sakura in a younger form with her eyes colored blue-ish and hundreds of people trying as hard as they can to get away from her, with one of their body parts in flames.

She was stroking a kanji for monster on the top right portion of the canvas. Gaara sighed. "Sakura, next time, can you paint something a little bit more happier?" He asked. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes and nodded, softly. She suddenly gave out a cocky smirk. "What about you, Gaara-san? You look emo as well, what about you be more happier for a change?" She retorted, making him sweat drop.

She chuckled a little as she began to continue her painting. Gaara locked back into his notes.

**If she chuckles at some of your actions, she warming up to you. If she stays emotionless, GET OUT OF THERE. IF YOU DON'T, YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW.**

Shukaku wiped away his sweat in relief.

**"Thank goodness..."**

Gaara and Sakura walked out of the room and went to therapy. "Alright, today we have Team sessions. This year, you get to pick your teams."

"Yes! Thank you Jashin!" Sakura, Hidan, Sasori and Deidara got into a circle. Just like the note says,

**Note 5 (A month)**

**Sakura often hangs out with Hidan, Sasori and Deidara. Do not confront them. Sasori, Hidan and Deidara are part of a dangerous group called Akatsuki.**

"Say your name, your likes and etc..." Tsunade said with a bored voice. Gaara listened to Sakura's group when she had spoken.

"My name is Sakura, I have freaky pink hair. My likes are the people that are most precious to me and my dislikes, heh are love and emotions. Why? They are nothing but annoying distractions," She said, looking out the window, watching as the raven with a broken wing helpless wings attempt to fly. Her eyes were softer and calmer more than the hate from her cold eyes that she shielded herself with. "My goal is to be free, free from these walls." There was when Gaara saw something deep inside her, 'So, she can feel.' He thought.

"Alright! For today's challenge, a-"

"Tsunade-sama! There is a problem at Wing H!" Shizune, the assistant shouted through the intercom. "Fine, I'll be right there." Tsunade left the room, leaving a mistake by the door. Yes, the door was open. That caught everyone's attention. They all glared at each other. Suddenly, everyone attempted to make a run for it, knowing that the guards and the security will catch them but this was a chance for them. Meanwhile, Sakura sighed in irritation, knowing that they will fail the escape.

She had tried that many times and yet the guards will find her, she didn't even bother to get out the open window next to her. Instead she took the injured bird and began to wrap it's broken wing around with a stick she had found by the table and a tissue from her pocket. Her ears perked up once she heard Tsunade's voice, so she put the animal behind her, carefully not leaning against it.

Gaara saw this and wrote it in a paper. Sakura seemed to change her mood every other time but this was really rare. Was she behaving? Was she even risking to be friends with Gaara to be free?

"Dismissed," The others ran out of the room, Sakura was about to exit when Tsunade called here back. "Sakura, what's that behind your back?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised. Sakura carefully put the bird on the desk, not spreading the broken wing. Tsunade smiled and ruffled her hair. "You did good kiddo," Tsunade put the bird into a shoebox with some holes and a cheery smile appeared on her face.

"Sakura, Anko is here to visit you!" Sakura's eyes widened and her face crept into a slight smile. That made Naruto and Kiba rush out of the room, leaving a shocked Gaara behind. "Sakura, did you just smile?!" The 2 asked. Sakura gave a soft chuckle while Tsunade smirked. "Naruto, please bring Sakura to room 15."

Once they left, Gaara wanted to discuss something with Tsunade. "Anko Mitirashi is Sakura's old mentor and her adoptive mother. She was the once who took care of Sakura as a child, she and Sakura were very close but then..." A dark feature appeared on her face. "Danzo Shimura arrested her for caring for a child without papers. It was ridiculous but his real plan was to bring Sakura down for unknown reasons. You must meet Anko, she's really nice."

"Thank you."

* * *

Sakura entered Meeting Room 15, a small room for visitors. She took a deep breath and entered the room. Anko Mitirashi, same spiky violet hair, cheery smile and motherly figure. It has been a long time since Sakura had last saw her face, she ran at Ankko with open arms like a child. Anko gave that smile that brought her life back on the line as her arms circled around he neck.

"Mother..." She whispered. "It's okay Sakura, it's okay."

Naruto and Kiba left the room to keep their meeting private. Gaara arrived 15 minutes after Naruto had locked the door. He sighed and then smiled at his boss. "She's taken a liking to you, the same way she had done to Kankuro." He said. Gaara's inner feelings were exploding with cheers and applauses. Shukaku was stunned by this, taking notice that she may have no idea about the One tailed Demon inside his vessel.

"Hn." Gaara responded.

"Sakura, I don't have lots of time to explain this to you," Sakura looked at her mother in full seriousness. "Danzo may have been working with someone that hated you and he's trying to ruin your life."

"I know."

Anko smirked. She out her fist and opened it. There in her hand, laid a dango coupon. "Race you to the Cafeteria?" "You're on."

* * *

Kankuro had received a letter from Sakura. He cut the top part of the envelope and then flipped the note open.

_**Dear Kankuro,**_

_**Thanks for the canvas, I am grateful. Your brother is doing a good job taking care of me. You're right, he isn't like the others. There is something about him that reminds me of a past being. No, your sister hasn't visited, Thank Jashin. I heard that Lee-san and Sasuke-san is in the hospital, say Hi to them for me, please! Everything is going well, am I improving? I didn't escape today. I have seen Anko today. She had told me that Danzo is up to something and it involves me and someone who hates me. Please get well soon!**_

_**Sakura**_

_**P.S, don't listen to your sister, she doesn't control you. Stay strong.**_

_**P.P.S, Mr. Emo Panda said Hi as well.**_

Kankuro smiled softly at his patient's letter. He wanted to know if she was alright. Ever since he and Sakura understood each other, he swore that no one, not even a bug would lay a hand on her. Yes, it has been awhile since Kankuro had a huge crush on her. No, he loves Sakura, he wanted he to live and be happy but was it even possible? Sakura much like the devil indeed but an angel's aid at the same time.

On the other hand, he knew that something between her and Temari happened when she was free and it had Shikamaru and his sister written all over it. He clenched his fist, he will find out, one way or another.

* * *

**WAAA! It's going to turn out into a GaaSakuKanku fanfic now! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

I was lying on my bed, Anko had gone back to prison. Once I get out of there, the 1st thing I'm gonna do is to bust her out of the hell. Tomorrow is going to be the worst day of my life. Tomorrow is the day when Konoha High's picked students get to go there and see what it is like to be in the asylum when they were only there for entertainment. Hn, they are only there for a show, watching us patients with amused eyes, mocking us with every look.

It's barbaric and disrespectful to us, we are not some wild animal (Well maybe I am.). I'll be lucky if _they _aren't coming. At least, Kankuro's coming back tomorrow. I'll be so happy, even if I don't show it. I hacked into the computers earlier and I only found out that the Yamanaka and Uchiha are coming to tomorrow. I only know that there is a big chance that... Tema-bitch and Shika-ass is coming.

I hate them. I wish they could die, I will kill them the first minute I see them but for tomorrow, the upper asylum guards might chain me like a wild animal. Ha, see what I mean?! Hopefully... I might ignore them. It happens every year. I sigh, knowing that the day won't be as joyful as it seems. I, Sasori and Deidara were cursing to the heavens when Hidan was sharpening his blade to sacrifice the crowd.

I clutched my head in frustration. Ugh, how am I going to put up with this tomorrow?! Thank lords, they will be putting me behind a glass barrier. They are lucky that Mukuro isn't released yet. Let them be damned. The visit isn't like any other visit, Tsunade doesn't have control on what happens tomorrow, for all I know, I better be prepared for extreme pain.

* * *

Gaara returned to the Sabaku Household. Kankuro was well, Temari was with her boyfriend. He sat down and began to eat his gizzard. Kankuro seemed depressed for some reason. Gaara only remembered that tomorrow was the Konoha high students will visit and Naruto and Kiba seemed so depressed as Kankuro. "Brother, what's with you?" Gaara asked. Kankuro looked at him. "Sakura's going to be in for hell tomorrow." He said quickly then he left the table and went straight up to his bedroom.

'What?' Gaara thought. He knew that tomorrow won't go so good.

* * *

The guards had Sakura in chains as they led her to the glass room. It was 9 in the morning and it was just in time. She slowed down then the guards yanked her in the room. They made her strip until she was dressed in nothing but short shorts and a tank top. They took a chain and wrapped half of it around her left leg and used the other half to attach it to the side. They did the same to the arms and other leg. If you were there, it looked like as if she was stretched apart. She was attached to weights that held the chains and by now, she was immoveable.

Naruto and Kiba barged in the room. They were too late to stop them. They were always late, too late to save her. The guards smirked as they exited the room. The 2 boys cried, admitting failure. Sakura smiled at them, telling them that she was going to alright. What she didn't know that technology was advanced and the torture will be more painful.

It was about time that Gaara and Kankuro had arrived in the building. They were walking to her room when Naruto slammed into Kankuro. "Kankuro, Gaara, we're too late!" He cried. Kankuro's eyes widened. He ran to the east wing, where the transparent glass showed a chained Sakura, her head hanging low. The door was locked, this was not good. Once Sakura saw Kankuro, she showed an emotion, fear and panic. "Sakura, you're going to be okay!" He shouted.

On the right side, Sasori and Deidara were having a lesser show. They were behind bars. Hidan was lucky, he was locked away. Sakura nodded at Kankuro as the crowd from the high school came. Kankuro and Gaara backed down when they saw Temari and Shikamaru in the crowd. Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha were included in the group and so was Neji Hyuuga, Tenten Yamanaka and Shino Abarume. This had been their first time.

The host of the year, Karin came and showed Sakura. "This is Sakura, she has been in this asylum for a long time! Look at her," Most of the kids, especially Temari laughed at her form. Shino, Ino, Neji, Tenten and Sasuke were horrified as they saw a former Konoha High student they had once knew, look like this. "Let the show begin!"

The guards pressed a button, making the chains heat up like boiling water. Sakura gave no sound. "No fun huh? Turn it up, boys!" The heat began to rise higher, making the chains turn red. That was when Sakura gave a sound. She grunted, she attempted to move but failed. "Let's change it, it's getting boring. Cut her!" The kids cheered for the pain, making Gaara gape. A guard came and set up a few needles on a shooter. Sakura's eyes were covered with a blindfold. "Begin!" The needles were sharper than last year, they came and wounded Sakura's chest. The guard pulled them off easily. She screamed as the guard punched her gut.

Through gritted teeth, "Go to hell." The kids heard her, Sasuke knew what voice she used. It wasn't a good sign. "Hn, use the painful!" The kids in the back row where cheering for her to be tortured some more. A guard came out and took a heated metal. Sakura's blindfold was removed, once she saw the metal, she was scared. "Sakura, look at me!" Sakura turned to Gaara. She mouthed a 'thank you' then the pain commenced. They pressed the metal against her chest. It had those words, "Monster".


End file.
